


For My Next Act...

by PastelWonder



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid fought hard against a grin and gave her his most affronted look. "A good magician never reveals his secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Next Act...

"Wait, wait!" Garcia cried, plucking the ace of spades from Reid's hand and waving it in his face. "How are you doing this?" she asked, brows knit together and her eyes dancing with delight.

Reid fought hard against a grin and gave her his most affronted look. "A good magician never reveals his secrets." With a boyish smirk, he speared a bit of broccoli from her carton of Mongolian beef.

He rarely had her all to himself, and he was enjoying their little lunch-for-two in her bunker tremendously.

"Hey!" She tried to look outraged, but she was smiling too much. "Alright, Houdini, one more time." She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, determined to catch him this time.

He chewed thoughtfully, considering how pretty she looked with her wide smile and flushed cheeks. She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly, and he couldn't help but indulge her.

"One last time," he grinned, abandoning his fork and taking up the deck of cards. He shuffled quickly, watching as Garcia studied his movements carefully for any slight-of-hand. "Okay-" He rested his elbows on his knees and fanned the deck out carefully. "Pick your card."

He surreptitiously eyed the swell of her breasts over the neckline of her blouse as she leaned in, tapping her fingertip against her lips before she carefully made her selection.

She peeked at the number and suit - three of diamonds.

He swallowed as her eyes suddenly cut up to his; she presented her card face-down. He took it gingerly, slipping the card back into the deck.

She sat back and folded her arms. "Let's see whatchya got."

He slowly re-shuffled the deck as she watched with narrowed eyes. He cut the deck once, twice, and drew the top card.

Without looking at it, he held up the card. "Is this your card?" he asked smugly.

"But-" She gaped at the three of diamonds. "How- I… how-"

He flipped the card expertly between his fingers, glanced at its face, and furrowed his brow.

"No," he said softly, meeting her eyes for a second. "This can't be your card." He flipped it again, showing Garcia its face. This time it was the queen of hearts. " _T_ _his_ is your card."

Her whole face softened as she took the card lightly from his hand. "Reid…"

He glanced down at the rest of the deck, clutched tightly in one hand, and cleared his throat.

"How did you do that?" she asked, laughing.

"What? The trick?" He met her eyes again, and felt his heart rising higher and higher.

"No, how did you make my day?" She reached out, ruffling his hair softly.

"Magic," he breathed with a half-smile, shifting closer to her and letting his gaze drop to her lips.

"Reid," she giggled in exasperation, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Garcia, I-"

The bunker door burst open, and there was Kevin Lynch in a Hawaiian shirt and rumpled khakis,  outlined in the fluorescent hallway lighting. "Penny! Guess who they cast as Catwoman in the - Oh, hey Dr. Reid!" Kevin gave Reid a friendly, if dorky, wave.

"Kevin," Reid greeted without enthusiasm as Garcia sprang from her chair and enveloped Lynch in a warm hug. He tucked his deck back into the pocket of his slacks with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
